


three points where two lines meet

by pillow-millow (eloveated)



Series: Day6 Cover Series [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Short, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 06:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloveated/pseuds/pillow-millow
Summary: in which i’m asexual, but sungjin and wonpil are... definitely not (lool)title from alt-j’s “tessellate”





	three points where two lines meet

**Author's Note:**

> based primarily off of:
> 
> sungjin’s cover of the “얌얌송”  
> https://youtu.be/tyNZbPhVkUM
> 
> alt-j’s “tessellate”  
> https://youtu.be/Qg6BwvDcANg

Sungjin huffed out a straggling string of breaths before sitting fully down onto Wonpil's lap. His lips unhinged over a sordid gasp when Wonpil's member entered him fully, and his hand unsteadily fought for a grip on Wonpil's rising chest when Wonpil's hips buckled upwards as a now-perceptible wave of pleasure continued to descend throughout his entire body of its own accord. Sungjin — even through his fogged-up see-through shower stall of a mind — could detect that Wonpil, at and **in** this moment, had lost all control over himself. "For you, darling—" Sungjin huffed onto Wonpil's mouth, and then two sets of lips were set astray against one another and two bodies curved to touch meaningfully, tessellating over and over again.


End file.
